Watch Your Back
by smilecauseyoumeanit
Summary: It's the Golden Trio's sixth year at Hogwarts, and Death Eater Attacks are worse than ever. Percy, Thalia, and Nico come to help out, and are pulled in to a war that starts as a problem for the wizards, then turns in to their own with only one bit of information. The goal: ALWAYS Watch Your Back. T because I'm easy to scare,
1. Chapter 1

All rights to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan. I own nothing.

HARRY POV

All he asked for was an hour of sleep, but I guess that's not possible. The combination of Ron's snoring, and constant kicking, and the excitement of his sixth year of Hogwarts beginning in just a few hours had kept harry awake for quite a long time. He'd taken a few short naps, but would awaken minutes later, sometimes because Ron had kicked him, or Ron's arm had flopped onto his face and hit him in the nose.

Harry decided there was no reason in lying in bed for another hour, and swung his legs over the side of his bed. He slowly crept along the hallway and down the stairs.

Soft morning light drifted through the windows, and the only sounds were those of his footsteps on the old floorboards, along with that of his own breath, which was warm and comforting, with the dreamlike smell of morning. Harry dropped down onto the pillows of the couch. He sighed, feeling a bit lonely as he waited for everyone else to open their eyes.

Ginny was first. She trudged noisily down the stairs and gave a loud, big yawn without covering her mouth. "Good morning Ginny." Harry said, surprising her, and making her blush.

"You didn't just see that did you?" She asked biting her lip.

"See what?" Harry smiled and winked at her. She grinned at him from the stairs, and wandered to the kitchen.

Slowly, the contents of the burrow began to slowly make their way down the winding staircase; like Dementors slowly approaching they're prey. Finally, called for breakfast. Everyone but and his wife were slouched in their chairs. The two adults were giving each other looks, and hopped around like they expected a bomb to go off. looked more excited than his wife. Like there was a present. Molly looked like she was ready to either cry, or punch someone. Harry kept his distance. They obviously knew something they weren't going to share, and Harry was bent on finding out what it was. But the look on 's face was enough to veto the idea. Oh well.

Harry made his way towards the back of the train, trying to find a few empty seats, so he could sit with Ron and Hermione. The only seats left were across from 3 other kids, two guys and a girl, but it wasn't like there was anywhere else to sit, so the golden trio took it. The Kids were all black haired, and had similar noses. They're lip shape was also somewhat similar. That, however, was where the similarities ended. The first kid had black eyes so his pupil was invisible. He was thin, pale short, and obviously the youngest, looking somewhere around 13. He was wearing a black skull t-shirt with a matching skull ring, Black skinny jeans, and a permanent looking scowl. The guy next to him was built like a leader, tall and muscular, but was passed out and drooling on the girls shoulder. He had black hair that was swept over closed eyes. He looked relaxed and vulnerable, looking super normal in his orange shirt and loose jeans. He looked closer to the age of 16. The girl on his other side of him was pretty, but fierce. She was texting on a phone covered in blue rhinestones and the picture of a lightning bolt. She wore black eye liner, and a few silver necklaces, along with a nose ring. She wore a death to Barbie shirt, and a leather jacket. Her jeans were dark, and she wore sparkly silver converse. She seemed the same age as Mr. Drool a-lot.

"Erm… hey, uh, can we sit here?" Harry asked. The girl popped her gum and the Goth looked up at him and nodded vaguely. The golden trio took their seats, feeling uncomfortable. "So, uh, what's your name?" Harry asked lamely. Goth nodded, still watching them, as if he thought they were going to do something bad.

"I'm Nico." He said finally. "He pointed to the sleeping dude. "Percy," then he motioned to the girl. "That's Thalia. Don't worry about her. She's mean to everyone, and no one likes her much. Thalia reached across Percy and punched Nico in the arm without looking up. Nico complained and rubbed his arm. "Ow-"he glared at his cousin who looked up at him. Thalia then turned her electric blue glare to Harry and his friends, making them feel a little awkward. He thought they were death eaters, obviously. They weren't from Hogwarts, and they had a certain aura of power that Harry wasn't sure meant good or evil, but immediately decided the unknown to be evil. He shared a look with Ron and could tell almost instantly that he had come to the same conclusion as Harry.

"Your names?" She asked.

_Okay guys, this is my first fic, and I hope you enjoyed. I am aware of the fact that I most likely made a few mistakes, and I apologize in advance for them. Please comment and tell me how you felt about it! Constructive criticism welcome, just please be nice about it. Thanks!_


	2. NapsGossipRetarded Bull Lady

_Thank you so much! I got a whole bunch of favorites, followers, and a couple reviews, and everyone just made my day! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Tell me what you think in the comments! Also, in the first chapter, Word deleted anything it didn't recognize for some reason, so it got rid of any 's or 's. I'm very sorry for that inconvenience. All rights to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan. I own nothing._

Percy pov

Percy was annoyed. First, Chiron sends him on a quest only **2 months** after the giant war! Then, he has to ride on a **PLANE **to Europe, which to him, was really just torture. Good thing Nico decided to faint and breathe his noxious breath up Percy's poor nose; Thalia was really surprised when she saw the two boys passed out in their seats when she came back from the bathroom. Finally, they got to Europe, had a run in with Hecate, who decided to tuff him up, and only then give him information about the quest. Then finally, Percy gets to the platform, and the train is moving, so he ended up making a running jump for the back of the devils spawn on wheels, and could only hope his cousins had made it on. Then, they'd just collapsed in the last carriage on the train, and Percy had fallen asleep almost instantly. He'd been planning to sleep through the rest of the trip. It hadn't turned out that way.

"-finger up his nose."

"Gross Nico! Not my finger! Let's use his own!" Thalia's excited voice sounded next to Percy, and moments later, he felt the light touch of her hand, leading his to his face. Percy's eyes snapped open, he wipped his hand out of hers (Not like that!). He wrinkled his nose at her and stuck his tongue out at her. Only then did he realize there were other people in the car. He turned his eyes on them and raised an eyebrow.

"You were just going to sit here and let her stick my finger up my nose?" Percy asked, pouting. The three kids looked sort of awkward. There were a couple "umm's", and a "sorry?" Percy decided to accept. He nodded turning back to his cousin. Before she could react, he grabbed her hand and stuck her own finger up her nose. Then ran out as fast as he could. He could already hear signs of pursuit, and picked up the pace… then slammed in to a wall.

**Last Second Will**

_I, Perseus Jackson, leave all my stuff to anyone who wants it. Annabeth gets first pick, and no, it is not unfair Hermes kids. She's my girlfriend, what do you expect? And anyways, I'm broke. I have nothing of value to you. Unless you want a crumpled up 10$ bill. Nico and the Ares kids get second pick, and Thalia gets nothing because she was the one who murdered me because I stuck her index finger into her pierced nostril. But hey, she did it first!_

The Lady ran at Percy like a retarded bull, and he, Percy Jackson, savior of Olympus, was beat up by his angry cousin.

Percy limped back in to the carriage ½ an hour later, with a black eye, a sprained ankle, and a few bruises here and there. Thalia was texting, Nico was doing whatever it was that creepy tweens who spend most of their time hanging out with dead people do, and Ron, Harry, and Hermione, were whispering to each other. Percy took his seat, and pulled out his own phone to IM (Instant Messaging) Annabeth. It had been two days, and he already missed her like crazy. He wondered whether she was thinking about him too right now. UGH, way to cheesy, now Percy sounded like an Aphrodite kid, and that was not good. Speaking of Aphrodite, Percy wondered whether Drew had dumped that guy from the Apollo cabin. Pollux had been making googly eyes at her all summer, and, even though he was Drew's best guy friend, she was always too busy crying over her last boyfriend to really give him some thought. Okay, that was enough gossip for a year, Percy decided. Another nap sounded good.

As soon as his eyes shut, someone told Percy to wake up and put on his robe. Robe? Nico stuffed a bag in his face, and Percy noticed Nico's dark brown robes, and slicked back hair. Percy turned to look at Thalia, who was wearing a light blue robe with a silver lining. Percy looked into the bag to find his own were dark green. As soon as all robes were on, The girl, who had been sitting quietly only moments before, began to shower the three cousins with found this very much annoying. She said her name was Hermione, and that was when Percy stopped listening, and just let Thals answer the questions.


	3. Sorting

Thank you, again, for all the great follows and reviews. I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter. Sorry they've been short, I'm working on making them longer. The phones. In the first chapter, I forgot to mention that they are specially made to be individual. They don't send out signals, and the government can't track them. They were made for the quest by Leo and his cabin, and are used for communication between demigods, and the occasional god, or mortal parent. Thanks for reminding me: Ghosts never die

Hermione Pov

Hermione was suspicious. The kids didn't have an evil air, but it wasn't a good one either. Percy was asleep again, and Nico was looking out the window. Thalia was answering her questions, and looked only a few seconds away from snapping at her.

INFORMATION FOUND BY HERMIONE

They're exchange students from America

They like to sleep

Thalia has a very short temper

This is all she'd found out after 30 minutes of questions. Percy's condition when he came back to the carriage was what stopped Hermione from continuing to flap her mouth. Instead, she decided to watch the three. Look at details, and the way they act around each other. What she found after 30 minutes of watching:

They like to sleep

They like to eat

They like to fight

They are very good at sensing that someone is looking at them

Percy likes pointing pens at people when they surprise him

Useful isn't it? The less answers they have, the more answers she wanted to find the answer to. It was so frustrating not knowing something! Percy was looking at Hermione like he recognized her need for answers, and like they made him… his expression went blank. Hermione sighed, accepting defeat. For now.

The train slowed to a stop and the 6 kids got out, and headed towards the carriages.

"Whoa! Look at those horses! Hey Nicky! They're across between you and Perce!" Thalia grinned at her two siblings. They could see the Thestrals. Strange. Nico grumbled something about not being called Nicky, and Percy ran ahead to pet one. It looked a lot like he was petting air, but… he didn't know that that was how it looked. The kids stepped in to an empty carriage, and started whispering to each other quietly. Hermione snatched a few words, like "Hestia, Moldyvart (She guessed they meant Voldemort), and last one… My Death." She'd focused on those last words, which had come out of Percy's mouth. Both Nico and Thalia had paled considerably. Thalia had punched Percy in the ribs, then whispered something at him angrily. He'd said "I guess you actually do care about me! I was kidding! Just a test!" and stuck his tongue out at her. Then they went back to whispering, quieter this time. Hermione sighed to herself.

They finally got to the dining hall, and the three kids stopped with Mc Gongall, and She, Ron, and Harry sat at the table, and the first words exchanged were "They're Death Eaters." This came out of Ron's mouth. Harry frowned, and Hermione shook her head.

"It's rude to assume things without knowing the correct answer, but it would definitely be smart to be especially careful around them. They're too… secretive." Hermione had made her point. Harry nodded, but Ron shook his head.

"The Nico dude is creepy, Thalia is mean and has the personality of a Death Eater, and Percy said the word Death." Ron had also made his point, and now Harry looked confused. Well, Hermione had apparently not been the only one eaves dropping on them.

"You are forgetting, however, that there are people in the world who have experienced things that may have changed the way they looked, or act. My example, they could see the Thestrals. Also notice that Percy said MY Death, then the other two paled, and he was punched." Ron rolled his eyes at her statement, but he got it. He'd lost. They sat in silence for a few seconds.

At one point, McGongall burst in and announced "We have 3 new exchange students from America here to spend the year with us at Hogwarts. They are to be sorted and welcomed by all of you students, and are to be sorted in to different houses. After that, we'll have the first years do their thing, and then our prefects will escort you to your common rooms. Now, Let us begin. Di Angelo, Nico."

Nico stepped up to the chair and sat. Almost immediately, it cried out _Oh you poor, poor little boy! Get me off! I've seen enough! Make it Slytherin! _Ron gave Hermione a meaning full look.

"That doesn't mean a thing!" She looked away, knowing it meant a lot more than she was making it out as.

"Grace, Thalia" McGongall yelled. Thalia growled at McGongall who nodded and wrote something on her clipboard. She sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her spiky head. It screamed. _She's crazy! She shouldn't be alive! Make her Hufflepuff! _There was silence. Then applause from the Hufflepuff table. Hermione smiled innocently at Ron, who nit his eyebrows together. Harry remained silent.

"Jackson, Perseus" Percy whispered something to her. "Make that Jackson, Percy" Percy gave a shy-ish smile, which was strange since he seemed like a born leader. He sat and place the hat on his own head and it cried out. _Get me off him! Oh my eyes! I need to be cleansed after this! It's too much! Put him in Gryffindor for goodness sake! Now remove him from under me! NowNowNowNowNow! _This time, there was no applause. Only confusion and wonder. Hermione gave Ron a gloating look, and he looked down at his shoes.

"It means nothing" He mumbled.

"Whatever floats your boat, Ronald."

Please review. I feel like this was not some of my best work, but I feel like you've waited long enough. Tell me about any mistakes I made, suggestions, etc; anyone who reviewed will get a mentioning in the next chapter! Thanks! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
